The use of cochlear implants with deaf children is controversial. The proposed conference on cochlear implants in children is designed to bring together researchers and clinicians who are working in the field of cochlear implantation in the deaf pediatric population, as well as scientists from related fields, for exchange of ideas and current data to stimulate and enhance future research. The meeting is scheduled for January 25 and 27, 1990. The invited speakers are renowned scientists and clinicians who have been selected based on their current work in the implant field or in a related area. Key issues to be addressed are histopathological changes caused by implantation and electrical stimulation, signal processing strategies for implants and tactile aids, the effect of developmental aspects of communication on determining device effectiveness and developing criteria for implant candidacy and determining device effectiveness. A major portion of the program will be devoted to presentation of recent research data on the performance of deaf children with implants and tactile aids. In addition to the regular sessions, a poster session will be included to allow presentation of data not included elsewhere in the program. The proceedings of the conference will be published.